Stretch releaseable films and tapes have been used to bond substrates together or to bond articles to substrates. Commercially available stretch release adhesives for bonding articles to substrates are available under Command™ brand from 3M Company and under the Powerstrip® brand from tesa SE. Many of these stretch release tapes and films include an adhesive-free tab portion as part of the product construction allowing a user to grab and pull the tape thereby releasing it from the attached surfaces. While these stretch releasable films and tapes have been useful, there remains a need to provide other stretch releasable articles.